


Baby You Are Lucky Cause You Are Rocking With The Best (I'm Greedy)

by Migs



Series: Bake A Cake [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Omega Michael, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Unsafe Sex, this is kind of a look into Mashton side of bake a cake au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know we can't baby. You are due for your shots soon." Ashton says as he carefully pushes three fingers inside now slick gushing omega.</p><p>"I don't care." Michael moans as he feels Ashton's fingers bottoming out inside him. "I just wanna feel you inside me. It's been so long." Michael pouts.</p><p>And Ashton knows this is a bad idea but he has always been a sucker for Michael's pout.</p><p>OR: Mashton side story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Are Lucky Cause You Are Rocking With The Best (I'm Greedy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a side story to how Michael got knocked up.
> 
> You should all look at this NSFW art one of my friends made and I was like I need to write a fic about this so then this happened. [HERE](http://5sosbanksy.tumblr.com/post/149142973092/boy-you-give-me-feelings-never-felt-before-im).
> 
> Title taken from Ariana Grande's Greedy.
> 
> Edited on iPad so wild autocorrect always a possibility.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Ashton doesn't remember anymore how his life was before he met Michael. He doesn't remember anymore how waking up alone in his bed felt because he's been waking up with Michael by his side for the past five years or so.

He still remembers the first time he smelt Michael who was going into his first heat and he still remembers the first time they kissed. He remembers how soft and sweet Michael was and he remembers how his heart knew Michael was home from the moment their bodies joined for the first time.

The best thing about all this is that Ashton doesn't just have to remember it. He lives it every day.

They are in a hotel room in city somewhere on the other side of the world and it is barely 6am but they have a bus call at nine. Ashton knows he will have to wake up Michael soon as they still have to pack before they leave but he lets himself enjoy the moment just for another minute before he has to wake up a cranky early morning Michael.

His mate (the fact Ashton still can't believe is true) is currently lying sprawled naked on his belly on the left side of the bed, drolling on the pillow as he is facing Ashton. Always facing Ashton. His peroxide blond hair is messed up and his right hand is stuck under the pillow whilst his left one is hidden somewhere under the duvet.

Ashton gently brushes the stray curl of hair that is currently tickling Michael's eyelids away from his beautiful boy's face before he scoots closer to Michael and lets his hand wander down Michael's naked back until it is resting just over the younger boy's butt. He kisses Michael's cute little nose lovingly before he's sneaking his fingers under the elastic band of his boxers. He slips his big fingers between the soft cheeks, rubbing the crack teasingly an smiles as Michael unconsciously spreads his legs just a little bit further apart.

Ashton scoots even closer to the younger boy and then kisses Michael's bare shoulder. He puts a little bit more pressure on the crack and feels his fingers sinking down until they rest just over Michael's hole. He teasingly rubs his pointer finger up and down the crack, stopping just above the tight entrance, hovering it just over the opening, his pad almost touching the entrance, before he pushes his hand lower and presses the pads of his fingertips just behind Michael's balls.

"Ash." Michael mumbles sleepily, clearly still mostly asleep.

"I love you baby." Ashton replies back, his voice raspy and deep.

"Love you too." Michael humms back, his eyes still closed as he tilts his head up a bit to give Ashton clear access to the bond mark sitting comfortably on his neck.

Ashton grunts in approval as he is removing his hand from Michael's boxers in order to trace the light purple bruise that is marking the younger guy as his before he touches his own, marking him as Michael's.

"What are you doing?" Ashton asks as he feels Michael shuffle under the covers.

"I'm making your job easier." Michael replies before he is pulling his underwear from underneath the blankets and throwing it in Ashton's face.

"You are so charming in the morning." Ashton snorts as he throws the pice of cloth on the floor. Another thing they will have to remember to pack later.

"I do believe you were about to please me, my mate." Michael says flirtily, as he blinks his pretty green eyes that always make Ashton's heart flutter.

"I remember no such thing." Ashton teases as he pulls Michael closer until they are pressed chest to chest and then Ashton is leaving sweet morning kisses all over Michael's cheek.

"Your fingers were literally all over my arse when I woke up." Michael says back before he starts pulling Ashton's boxers down so that their bare dicks are now sliding against each other.

"Come here." Ashton says before he hooks his chin over Michael's shoulder and lets his left hand wander back to Michael's crack.

"Want me to get some lube?" Ashton asks as he hovers his finger over the tight hole.

"Don't want you to leave me now." Michael whines before he instructs "Boss me around a bit. Tell me what a naughty boy I am for you."

"Yeah?"Ashton grunts as he ruts his cock against Michael's hip. "Gonna spread those lovely legs for me baby? Gonna get wet for me?"

"Yeah." Michael moans as he throws his right leg over Ashton's. "Whatever you want."

"You are so horny for me you will do absolutely anything for a fuck won't you?" Ashton teases as he lets his palm travel up Michael's thigh until it reaches his arse and then moves it back down. "Cmon, let's lay down." Ashton says as he rolls on his back, taking Michael with him.

"You look so pretty on top of me baby." Ashton moans as his fingernails sink into the plush cheeks of Michael's arse. "Cmon, straddle my lap."

"Ash!" Michael moans as their dicks rub against each other again. "Making me so wet." Michael moans as he continues to move on top of Ashton in the rhythm of older man's encouraging hands resting on both arse cheeks.

"Yeah?" Ashton grunts as he moves his palms to Michael's hips, stilling the movement of the younger boy as he kisses Michael's bond mark and thrusts his own hips upwards.

"Yeah. I can feel it building inside me. Only for you. Only for my alpha." Michael says back.

"Yeah?" Ashton repeats himself before he slides two of his fingers back down Michael's crack and gently presses them on Michael's opening.

"Here." Ashton says as he kisses Michael's shoulder again.

"Yeah." Michael breathes out and then bites into Ashton's shoulder when the older man slowly pushes the first finger inside.

"Fuck. You are always so wet for me." Ashton moans as he feels omega's natural slick run down his finger and dampening Michael's entrance.

"Just for you." Michael hums as he pushes his arse back on the teasing finger that is now slowly fucking him open.

"Michael!" Ashton groans as he feels Michael tighten around his finger and a new amount of slick spills out of the hot body on top of him.

"Gonna give me two?" The omega whines as he relaxes his insides so that Ashton can pull his finger out just to come back with two.

"Your fingers are so fucking big." Michael moans as he feels his insides accommodate around the two long fingers stretching his insides in the most delicious way. "Always make me feel so full."

"Yeah? You like that don't you, being all filled up." Ashton says as he slowly starts to scissor his fingers, the slick now dripping down his fingers and creating a small pool of the sweet juices under Michael's butt.

"I like feeling you inside me." Michael replies before he is squeezing hard around Ashton's fingers. "Yes! Just there!"

"Found your sweet spot baby boy?" Ashton smirks as he teases his fingers around Michael's prostate, making sure to always being just a smudge away from touching it.

"Such a good alpha. You know exactly how to press all my buttons. Literally." Michael moans as Ashton goes back to stretching him open.

"So good for me baby." Ashton moans before he pulls his fingers back out and then presses the third finger to the two currently rubbing at the slick wet entrance.

"Ready for three baby?" Ashton checks with the omega on top of him.

"I want your dick." Michael moans as he pushes back on the pads gently dancing across his loose entrance.

"You know we can't baby. You are due for your shots soon." Ashton says as he carefully pushes three fingers inside now slick gushing omega.

"I don't care." Michael moans as he feels Ashton's fingers bottoming out inside him. "I just wanna feel you inside me. It's been so long." Michael pouts.

And Ashton knows this is a bad idea but he has always been a sucker for Michael's pout.

"Ok. How you wanna do this?" Ashton says as he slowly pulls out of Michael until he is left gaping open and dripping slick all over Ashton's lower body.

"Wanna ride you. Wanna feel you so deep." Michael replies before he adjusts his position on top of Ashton, bracketing him with his knees as he sits up.

"Whatever you want baby." Ashton says as he catches the key hanging off the chain on Michael's neck. It's a key to their Sydney beach house they are going to make their home one day. It's a tinny little metal reminder of how lucky Ashton is. How lucky he is to have a beautiful kind boy as his mate and how there is a place they can call home waiting for them. He catches the key in his palm, feeling the sharp edges digging into his skin before tugging on it and making Michael bend back down. Michael's elbows are now resting on Ashton's shoulders, their noses almost touching as the alpha brings his knees up and Michael automatically locks his feet just under Ashton's arse, his heels touching each other.

"Come here." Ashton whispers lovingly before he firstly kisses Michael's nose and then his forehead. They are both fans of kissing but not really fans of the morning breath so proper kissing will have to wait for now. But that's ok, because they both thrive under each other's attention in whichever form it may come as.

"I'm so lucky that I've found you." Ashton says softly as he kisses Michael's cheek and then releases his hold on the necklace.

"I love you too." Michael replies as he adjusts himself on Ashton's lap until he can feel Ashton's dick resting perfectly between his globes.

"You really wanna do this?" Ashton asks again, his both palms now back on Michael's cheeks, gently squeezing them as he pulls them apart. He groans as he feels another batch of slick wetting his dick.

"Yeah." Michael confirms before he is moving one hand behind himself and guiding Ashton's hard cock towards his hole. He rubs the head of Ashton's dick over his opening until he feels it open up as another rivet of his juices drip out of him and straight on Ashton's cockhead.

"Baby!" Ashton moans at the feeling of his cockhead just touching the tight ring of muscles.

"Yeah." Michael breathes before he slowly pushes the head of Ashton's dick inside, placing his arm back next to Ashton's head as he starts slowly sinking down the alpha's dick.

"Oh my god." Ashton groans as he feels the thight wet walls of Michael's insides stretching around him and then  squeezing him tight.

"Feels so good." Michael breathes out once he is completely seated on Ashton's lap. The older man's fingernails are now sinking deep into Michael's soft skin in attempt to prevent him from moving too quickly.

"You feel so good." Michael moans as he slowly moves his hips, lifting his butt in attempt to test the waters.

"Fuck baby." Ashton replies, his hands not moving from their position on Michael's bum.

"I can feel you inside me." Michael says. "It feels so good." He moans as he clenches around the dick buried deep inside him.

"So fucking tight." Ashton grunts as he fucks up into Michael, making the younger man moan deliciously.

"So big. Gonna feel you all day long." Michael replies back as he starts slowly lifting himself up, until only the tip is left inside, and then quickly sinking back down.

"Just like that baby." Ashton moans as Michael repeats the movement.

"Fuck Ash!" Michael moans as he gets just the right angle, Ashton's dick gazing his prostate and making fireworks explode behind his eyes.

Michael loves fucking Ashton. He always knows just what to do to satisfy Michael even when the peroxide blond is on top of him riding him like there's no tomorrow. He always knows just the right angle. He always knows where Michael is the most sensitive.

"I'm not gonna last long." Michael warns, his breath short from the amount of bouncing he's done.

"I'm right there with you babe." Ashton reassures Michael as he tightens the hold on Michael's cheeks.

"Look at me Mikey." Ashton pleads as he feels his orgasm approaching with the lining speed.

"Ashton." Michael breathes out between the high pitched moans and his quickened up breathing.

"Come with me." Ashton pleads with the hooded green eyes staring at him.

"Yeah. Together." Michael moans before he is closing his eyes and throwing his head back. There are fireworks exploding behind his eyes and he can vaguely feel Ashton popping a knot before he is collapsing down on the toned chest of his alpha.

"Fuck Mikey." Ashton is the first to speak, Michael always a bit spaced out after he comes. "You are so fucking amazing."

He can feel the younger boy giggle into his neck as he is trying to collect himself back together.

"Did you really pop a knot at 6am in the morning?" Michael smiles before shifting on Ashton's lap so he can look into his eyes.

"You know how much I love it when you ride me." Ashton tries to defend himself.

"Hmmm. Like to feel you inside after we are done. It makes me feel safe." Michael hums as he closes his eyes. He's found a comfortable position and is ready to wait for Ashton to deflate.

"You are so pretty." Ashton says after a minute of gently stroking Michael's hair.

"You are not so bad yourself I guess." Michael replies with a blush tinting his cheeks. Even after so many years of being together, Ashton's compliments still make him blush.

"We are going to make some really pretty babies one day." Ashton muses before placing a soft kiss on Michael's forehead"

"Yeah. One day." Replies Michael before deciding that napping on Ashton's chest is the best way to continue this early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
